User talk:Nearó Unlimited
<--- Welcome to my Talk Page! If you've got any questions then ---> Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 11:35, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's good. No problems here! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:46, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I have deleted your Thunder God Slayer Magic. You need my permission to make a Lost Magic, Black Art, or Slayer Magic. Ask me about it and I will restore it- don't make pages before getting permission if the subject needs permission. Remember, you don't need a review from me to get permission- just make sure you know what you're doing and you should be fine. So all you need is my permission. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:43, August 1, 2015 (UTC) All you need to do is ask me on my talk page once you've got the required criteria met; that's how it always works. Since I'm the admin who deals with magic and curses you need to come to me, no other admin. I usually answer pretty quickly unless I'm asleep/out. There's no need for reviews or anything, really- don't make a review page, all you need to do is ask me. Also don't create it and then wait/ask for permission, that's against the rules. Anyway, go ahead, I've restored the page. However, God Slayer is just high-tier elemental manipulation. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:04, August 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Templates Hey Nearo. So, what I primarily do for property templates is get the base one and adjust colors, text, etc. But if you want to be a bit fancier, you can always ask another user if you can base your template around theirs. With the profile templates and character sheets, you might wanna ask Alpha, since he has one. Although I think it's called the "Slider." And the talk page template, you can copy and adjust from the top of my talk page. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:48, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Lol, you gotta ask me before you make any new Spirits. Don't worry about it this time, though, it's cool. Anyway, in terms of changes, I wouldn't use canon images or gifs, even if they display something unless it's using the characters involved. Other than that, it's not bad. Also I wouldn't use Memory-Make for anything spirit related, I'd just stick to Copy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:21, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Can I create a character with cursed spirit magic? Tidecrescent1999 (talk) 23:00, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Ya Samael is the spirit I want, thanks for clearing that up so now I know to go to you to request a spirit. Go ahead, it's all good. Anyway, all you need to ask me for is Black Arts/Slayer Magic/Lost Magic/new types of Spirits. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:40, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Can u reserve Samael for me please and put Kai Akaime as its owner since that's the character that I am making that has cursed spirit magic?Tidecrescent1999 (talk) 08:06, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Like time travel is possible for like a minute or two. Also, an effect can expand outside the Personal Reality, just one really can't start outside of it. Does that help?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 12:48, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Rp I'm a wikia vetern, and a returning one here. Want to Rp I need it to improve my old skills.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:50, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'd just make it so that he can imbue his Crash Magic within his fighting style- since boosting the power of your attacks with magical energy is pretty much a basic function of magic. Also, for Demon's Eye, I'd just create a variant since it seems exclusive to him- but no, don't upload it onto the site. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:44, September 6, 2015 (UTC) If you want you can use this Creator's Eye for your character and also read some Rps here before, so you can get a handle on it. We can rp after that.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:14, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Your basically right. Only there are rules like no autohitting. That is automatically landed hits on the target. Now that is case by case I don't mind it somewhat cause it gets boring avoiding every attack. We can rp sometime this week.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:04, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Sure that sounds fun. Also, I'm closing the S-Class slots of my guild. I really should make the majority of them cause it's my guild. Doesn't seem right to have others make the powerhouses for my stories. But regular characters sure go nuts.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:37, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah he can be as powerful as an S-Class just not one officially. Now maybe at a later date he/she can become one later. Also, I would appreciate it if you didn't use the spells Nikolai uses for his Creator's Eye. Each user of it has their own style.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:17, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I get off work in 60 mins I'll start it if you want. Also, so you know Nikolai is in the class as the Four Kings of Ishgar.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:29, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll start it later, I had to stay at work. I'll link it to you when I start it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:56, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Your spells are fine as long as they don't use Curse Power or Cursed. Also, what would you like to expand on the Creator's Eye?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:16, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Hiooo. It's Copycat. Sure, go ahead in using Water-Make, good luck~ [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 19:48, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Just asking, is ok if Nikolai is better with his Creator's Eye than your character's, in the rp? I mean Nikolai has had over 100 years to develop it. He can activate it instantly and really presses the restrictions of it. Also, I was thinking the rp should have the theme God VS Devil. I mean Nikolai is called a God of Creation and your's epitaph is the Devil.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:26, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, that works.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:59, September 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deleted Page - Blank It was more an explanation than a warning, you're not in trouble or anything. I suggest using a sandbox if you're going to be editing very slowly. All pages need an infobox, short intro, and sections. Generally, I'll let people get away with missing one of the three (giving them a warning instead in the comments section), but your page had only one word on it, and thus it was an on-the-spot deletion. 21:36:19 Sat New Want me to start the rp?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 05:40, September 13, 2015 (UTC) You don't need permission for False Demons, hehe. Anyway, for your second Curse, that sounds a bit powerful. What are its weaknesses? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:32, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Gods and Devils, and it's your turn btw about your character's Creator's Eye. You can have it be any color or anything. It doesn't need tomoes, that is just Nikolai's.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:32, September 13, 2015 (UTC) I see. Well, does it have any other weaknesses? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:07, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I see, I see. Go ahead then. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:02, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. Creator's Throne is a spell that returns the damage you inflict by having light attack you in tiny explosions.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:18, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. And your character's Eye can still affect Nikolai. Just not directly as his in not as advance as Nikolai. However, quick attacks he can't undo if their affects are too fast to mentally overcome.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:26, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Your turn when you can.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:01, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:14, September 28, 2015 (UTC) It's whenever you have time. The talk pages have been acting up lately. Wasn't sure if you got my last message. It's when you have time no rush.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:13, September 28, 2015 (UTC) What are the strengths and weaknesses of your zombies? Also, a spirit created by Zeref, I'm not too sure about that, it's not really plausible, I personally wouldn't do it. But any other evil wizard, I could see it. It's like how some people want Zeref to have taught their characters, Mavis is a special case I assume. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:19, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Generally it's assumed that a king of a race of spirits is as strong as the Celestial Spirit King, you don't really need to state it. Anyway, go ahead, for both. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:50, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Graphine itself wouldn't really serve as an element, so no. Partly because going by an explanation, it'd be a sub-ability of a sub-ability, which'd be convoluted. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:17, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Personally, I don't think that "if the weapon is broken, the curse stops" is really a good enough weakness. I'd add something else. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:31, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, that works. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:42, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:19, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Slayer of Gods You can use them.--Der Kaiser-(Chat) 23:21, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Was wondering do you have time to make your turn, in Gods and Devils?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:35, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Your turn when you have time.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:56, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. And the God's Right Hand is spell that can cut well pass Crash Magic or even Concepts.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:16, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Your turn and to better explain what I did. No my attack hasn't hit Korda yet. But it's like with a foot from him. Also the defense concept being cut only lasts for a few moments. If you want, you can write it was restored the second before the spell hits Korda. To make a defense spell. Or if you don't want it restored yet, can attack back, thus overpowering Nikolai's attack, and hurt him. But anything like shields, or even running away cannot happen for either Mage, while the concept is cut anything defensive is impossible.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Your turn, it will be my last post for today. I'll be on tomorrow if I don't edit anymore today cause if I do it will be much latter. Also didn't want to just attack Korda on every post. Makes for a better story that way. And to get a feel for Nikolai he is at least as strong as Brandis and could give August the strongest Spriggan known a run for his money.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, you can claim it. Also, when you do, wipe the whole thing and work from scratch, cuz yeah, it needs fixing. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:50, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Ok first off, I don't care but wikia like the entire system not just FTF doesn't like messages deleted from talk pages. Like a paper trail kind of thing. Just some info so you don't get into trouble later. Also to stop Nikolai is rather simple make him lose balance from standing on Korda's chest. But he has "programmed" his God of the Moon spell to dispel any spell he can react in time to. So best bet, makes Nikolai fall backwards several feet. So he cannot use it in time. But if Korda goes around killing everyone. Well let me say it this. There is a reason he is considered at least as powerful as a Spriggan. Lol.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:57, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Your turn.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:58, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too :P Sure, go ahead. While I understand it, I'd also simplify how it works for other people, too. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:03, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Eh, 2016 is okay so far. Anyway, what other weakness would this magic have? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:46, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:11, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Mr.Nearo, It's Me again, I can't keep spamming in the comment section so, I'll just leave ya a message I just noticed that nobody has been wanting one of the keys so may i please, Take Samael,Malphas and Flamma and lilith?, I don't mind if there's a number capacity, Just if you agree. Thanks! CallMeFundanshi (talk) 08:32, January 8, 2016 (UTC)CallMeFundanshi I was the one who passed the massage just the moment ago~ lel Alsoooo.................... Help me and teach me how to make a blog please? Go ahead :) SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Ello~ I added somthings in Lilith's abilities is it ok? Uhhh may i ask is there any roleplay ft in this place?CallMeFundanshi (talk) 04:00, January 9, 2016 (UTC) CallMEFundanshi Go ahead. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:11, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I am making a new oc called, Mae Sakura, She will put the role as a villian, Can she please have belial's key? CallMeFundanshi (talk) 02:11, January 10, 2016 (UTC)CallMeFundanshi Go ahead with both. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:34, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey! So I don't know if you saw the comment, but Solomon has been accepted into the Jigoku Games. Would you mind leaving a message on my talk page for the "description" part of the participants table? Maybe just what they are like and why she entered or something? Thanks! -- Lady Komainu (talk) 19:26, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Nearo! Please teach me how to make magic, and kinda every basic of making page, Im sooo confusedd,, I don't know how but you can please teach me! CallMeFundanshi (talk) 07:31, January 16, 2016 (UTC)CallMeFundanshi RE: Fox Tail - Membership Ah yes, I don't mind having any young children in the guild! So yes he can join. As for the S-Class mage, I would rather we hold out on that for now. Still not sure what I want to do for them yet. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 15:26, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Feel free to fanonize Erik. Sorry for the late response :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:42, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Oh, did I? Hahaha, sorry, so absent-minded recently. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:20, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Well besides just explaining of how he joins Occultus (it could be that Absalom approached him to give him a new home with beings just like him) than that is really it. I'll add him to one of the divisions that does not have a curse yet if that is okay. User talk:Primarch11 don't worry, ill change it so that instead the generals have to be demons, whether or not they are Etherious or formerly human, and even hybrids. User talk:Primarch11 RE: Heroes Hmm...so, let me get this straight. They're a select number of soldiers underneath the Magic Council (I was thinking seven?) who act as exemplar Mages due to the constantly shifting and (now) irreparable reputation of the Magic Council? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:50, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Alright. It sounds like a pretty good and innovative idea to me. You wanna stick with seven members? (I was thinking that since, well, the theme of the series is "7" lol.) Also, mind if I make a member? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:23, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I don't particularly know anyone at the moment, but if I get a hold of someone I'll let you know. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 00:34, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps a History section? As in, how they were formed? Besides that, it seems cool. Oh yeah, I'm working on mine right now. In addition, I don't think you should refer to other users' articles without their permission. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:55, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but. Oneof your pages beorn sasabe, the word young was missinga letter and i just tried to fix it and add the y. But it kinded of added where things onit. IT didn't mess the page up but I justwant to say I'AM SO SORRy that i touched your page. I was just trying to fix one letter. Your welcome and thanks for notbeing pissed off at me and i love the page of beorn sasabeand the beast soul: bearma. Very nice and cool. Will4race (talk) 19:04, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Mind if I ask? where did you find beorn sasabe's picture and if so are their any other similar? Will4race (talk) 03:26, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Will4race (talk) 22:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ALso if i wanted to use the take over: bearman can i use it for a new character? Will4race (talk) 22:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:53, January 26, 2016 (UTC) I don't remember anything longer than a month ago generally lol. Define graphene. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:39, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Tbh I think it's a bit too specific; you could just make a Metal DS and use those two. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:20, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, we aren't allowed to make Canon to Fanon characters in relationships. Things like mentoring and stuff can be exempted with a decent story, but anything like brothers, sisters, cousins, girlfriend, etc are a no. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:18, February 22, 2016 (UTC)